The Meaning of Life
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op yuri one-shot with YuriChan220, direct sequel to "Morning Masquerade Kisses": The meaning of Mileena's life and what she means to Kitana, Jade, and herself, plus tender, beautiful, self-indulgent tenderly sexy fluff and silliness. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**The Meaning of Life**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

A new day in the peaceful realm of Edenia. Another day full of opportunity, new experiences, a day to be productive...but in the case of Princess Kitana and her two paramours? Well, it would start if the Princess wasn't currently smothered in bed by her beloved best friend and sister, Jade and Mileena.

The blue color-swapped woman lies on her back, with Mileena on top of her using her large breasts as pillows, the pink assassin's arms wrapped tightly around Kitana's midsection, hugging her not unlike a child clinging to her teddy bear.

On her right, Kitana has Jade, the tanned woman with a leg draped over Kitana's thigh and arm nestled sweetly smooshed in her own large, chocolate-skinned, warm and soft bosom.

"...Elder Gods, give me strength..." Kitana rolls her eyes but her voice is laden with joy and bliss.

Sure, her morning may have to start a little later than she would like, but...it's alright, seeing Mileena smiling happily in her sleep on her breasts and Jade's cute, serene, relaxed sleeping face against the crook of her neck.

The three women are all in different states of dress, or undress, really.

Kitana herself lies completely nude, not a stitch of clothing her magnificent body other than the blue choker around her slender neck.

The rustled and ruffled sheets leave the ladies exposed, showing that Mileena slept the night away clad in the skimpy, sexy pink outfit that she first donned when she was fully under the influence of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn...as well as before and after Kitana's mercy, acceptance and love cured her and gave her a perfect, beautiful, flawless face and smile.

And as for Jade, the green color-swapped bodyguard and Kitana's oldest friend is clad in nothing but her knee-high green-with-gold boots and black thigh-high stockings underneath, and her bridal gauntlets of the same color as the boots. Also, her hair is let loose, flowing about her body and matching beautifully with her tanned skin and the white sheets of the bed.

The three women in their choice of attire (and lack thereof) form a breath-taking vision of loveliness that is both beautiful and wonderfully kinky.

But, again, the day has just started and there's much to be done. So, as much as Kitana hates it, she has to disturb her beloveds' sleep if they are to get anything done today.

She moves a little, making Mileena shuffle a bit, hugging the Princess a bit tighter.

"Hey, Mileena, Jade," she says. "It's time to get up."

Jade is the first to open her eyes and sit up a little, letting the sheets fall from her upper body. "Mmmm...good morning, Kitana. Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm. I certainly did," the dark haired girl replies. She turns to her sister. "Mileena, come on. It's morning already."

"Mmmm...just five more minutes, Sis~"

"Nope. If you don't get up, we'll just have to leave without you."

Mileena shuffles a bit, moaning and then sits up, letting the sheets slip off her upper body. She rubs both of her eyes and smiles at the princess.

"Morning, beloved Sis~" she says.

Kitana smiles back, caressing her sister's soft cheek. "Morning, Mileena. You sleep well?"

"Yes, I did! All because I have my sister by my side!"

"So cute!" Jade mutters with a giggle.

Kitana kisses her sister on the cheek, then turns toward her best friend and plants a kiss on the cheek as well. Both Mileena and Jade can feel their cheeks go warm.

"And oh, my~" Kitana says. "You're looking fabulous, wearing that to bed, hmmm~?"

Mileena giggles and rubs herself with her hands from her midriff toward her thigh. "It's all easy of access, sis, Jade, baby~!"

Kitana lets out an elegant giggle and glances over at the clock. "Now then, shall we get started on our day?" She asks. "How about a shower?"

"Sounds good to me," Jade nods.

Kitana smiles and as Mileena steps aside for her sister to climb out of bed, Kitana grabs a few towels and heads toward the large bathroom. Jade climbs out of bed as well and both she and Mileena help make it. It is then that Jade strips herself and walks toward the bathroom, leaving Mileena a bit confused.

"Um...Sis is in there, right?" She asks.

"Yes, I know," Jade says as she grabs a towel. "Well...see ya!"

Mileena gasps and shakes her head in dismay. "Oh, you better not be planning anything sneaky, Jade!" She goes after her toward the bathroom door.

Kitana is already in the shower, humming to herself. Hot steam starts to rise slowly, covering most of her body and breasts. She brushes her long hair back and lifts her head up to wash her face. She is unaware that Jade is sneaking in the shower and arms are slowly wrapping around her. She does not resist, though she is surprised a little.

"Oh, Jade," she says. "You could've waited your turn."

"Sorry, but...I just wanted to see my beautiful princess after all," Jade says as she turns the Princess to face the tanned girl and tips her chin to her level. "Now that's better~"

Kitana rolls her beautiful eyes, sighing softly into the kiss Jade pulls her in, Jade's hands gently caressing her princess' side, with a squeezed butt cheek here and there.

Kitana threads her fingers through Jade's long black mane of hair, which quickly becomes matted to the dark woman's back and face, the steam failing to cover up the gorgeous contrast of tanned against fair skin as the two women deepen their kiss and mash their magnificent bodies together, their moans barely masked by the sound of the water coming from the three showerheads.

"Buuuu, no fair! No affection without me in it, damn it~!" Cue the lyrical giggle of Mileena and a cute little yelp from Jade as the shorter-haired woman of the trio jumps onto the tanned woman from behind and grabbing two handfuls of Kitana's ass, while pressing her crotch flush up against Jade's own butt and her huge breasts, bigger than her lover and sister's, barely so but still bigger, into Jade's back.

"G-Gya~!" The green color-swapped woman lets out and she quickly moves a hand from Kitana's back to her mouth to try and pretend that that embarrassing, adorable sound didn't just slip from her lips.

"...Jade...did you just...~?" Kitana blinked and a gentle smile curved her wet lips.

"Ohhh my Elder Gods, she tooo~tally did!" Mileena coos, resting her chin on Jade's shoulder, pressing her cheek against Jade's and rubbing them together not unlike an affectionate kitten.

"...I've...never been...more embarrassed and...hotter...in my entire life..." Jade sighs, soon relaxing in Mileena and Kitana's embrace, the two sandwiching the tanned woman between their lighter-skinned bodies.

"Ok, enough picking on Jade, Mileena, my dear. Let's just wash and bathe each other already, hm? We'll end up like prunes if we stay in here any longer~" Kitana coos and with a shared grin, she and her sister proceed to give Jade a taste of Paradise by giving her a most wonderful and **thorough** bath, their womanly sounds of gentle pleasure masked by the sounds of the water running and their bodies obscured by the rising steam.

~o~

The day goes by without trouble. The three lovers pretty much did things that were uneventful, but at least they have each other. In fact, Kitana is planning on making their day very special and let her best friend know about it as well. Now clad in her blue leotard with a blue bandanna, ninja mask, black sash, and blue elbow gloves with thigh high boots, the Princess beckons Jade, who is wearing her green sexy green ninja outfit with black knee high boots and her hair tied in a low pony tail, to wear Mileena is. She is outside, practicing her katas when she takes notice of her two lovers approaching her.

"Oh, Sis, Jade!" She says as she stops and walks toward them. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kitana smiles. "We're going camping for the night, Mileena."

"Huh? Camping?"

"Just follow us," Jade says. "You'll find out when we get there."

Mileena blinks in confusion, but shrugs and immediately links arms with Kitana. "Well, lead the way~!"

Jade can't help but chuckle as she hefts in her hand and arm the necessary implements for their camping trip. She offered to carry it, too. Kitana shall not carry anything! Not on Jade's watch.

"Haaah, ever the arm candy for Kitana, huh Mileena? Always glued to her arm. I'm almost~ jealous." She quips and her smiling lips are covered up by her green-with-black ninja mask, but Mileena knows that's just a playful jab.

The shorter-haired pink-clad woman laughs a hearty laugh and softly bumps her exposed butt cheek with Kitana's, getting an elegant giggle from the blue-clad royal.

"You know you want some o' this. And if Kitana isn't there for me to hog...weeelll...I wouldn't be opposed to hanging off of your~ arm, Jade baby," Mileena purrs and she clearly has a lecherous grin on her face, not that Jade can actually see it, but that tone of voice...it makes the tanned woman grin like a goof under her mask after a little shiver up and down her spine.

"Haaah, what will I do with you two, oh Mileena, Jade, my darlings~" Kitana quips and her eyes twinkle with humor and affection for her two girlfriends.

"We could always fu-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Mileena. Kitana isn't a pervert like you~"

"Buuu, you're just jealous you haven't got her or me on your arm~!"

Kitana rolls her eyes. This is her life now, but that's alright. That's more than alright.

By the time they step foot to their destination, the sun already sets. Mileena stares in awe at the beautiful scenery in front of her. Fireflies fly around the crystal clear blue water that sparkles in the sun light. Light wind makes the trees sway and a couple birds chirp while flying around each other. Mileena smiles her beautiful smile as she takes notice of a white butterfly flying towards her. She slowly raises her hand up and lets it land on her finger. She gasps softly at this, but her smile remains on her face, whispering "Hello" to it and then lets it go. She then turns to her sister and Jade.

"It's...by the Elder Gods, this is..." She says when Kitana cuts her off.

"There's more," the princess says. "Come."

Mileena follows and they come across a beautiful garden with a fountain and a bench at the end. Kitana extends her hand and Mileena gently takes it with Jade following. The three of them sit on the bench with Mileena in the middle. Birds fly near them, chirp happily and hop around with butterflies flying around them.

Kitana then stands up, picks up a beautiful rose and shows it to her twin. "You know what today is?"

"No...what is it, Sis?"

"It's the anniversary of how the three of us came together," Kitana answers. Her voice is so gentle and beautiful upon saying that. "How I spared your life and you turned over a new leaf."

"S-Sis..."

Jade gently puts a hand on the short haired woman's. "You learned what life really is, Mileena and you lived a very happy life after joining us and became our girlfriend."

"Happy Anniversary, Mileena," Kitana whispers.

With that, she and Jade lean in and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks. As Kitana hands her the rose, she notices something that concerns her.

"Mileena...dear sister...are you crying?"

Mileena takes off her mask, her beautiful amber eyes glimmering with tears that spill down her cheeks and yet the pink-clad woman cannot stop smiling.

Jade and Kitana share a smile and with a nad, the royal grabs her sister and embraces her, pulling her flush up against her blue-clad bosom, encouraging Mileena to embrace her in return, which she does, gladly and eagerly so.

Mileena lets off a tearful laugh with a few hiccups here and there, with Jade pressing herself flush up against the woman's beautiful curvaceous body, Jade's chocolate skin clad in green making a beautiful contrast with Mileena and Kitana's skin and pink and blue colors.

Jade and Kitana link arms around each other as they sandwich the happily-sobbing Mileena between them.

"This used to be Jade and I's secret spot, which we found when we were but children. No-one but her and I, and now you, Mileena, know its location. On your anniversary, darling, this place is now yours as well. Be with us as long as our long lives allow, Mileena." Kitana coos into her beloved's ear, with Jade humming in agreement into the back of Mileena's neck.

Mileena eventually pulls her face out of Kitana's bosom and then, she gingerly pulls down Kitana and Jade's mask with her hands, and then she plants gentle, fluttering kisses on her girlfriends and future wives' lips.

"Yes. Kitana, Jade, my loves...I'll stay and love and protect you both for as long as I live~!" Mileena coos and swaps deep, passionate kisses back and forth with Jade and Kitana, the two magnificent women and warriors that gave her formerly wretched self a new start on life.

What Mileena is today, she owes to Princess Kitana of Edenia and her bodyguard and closest, dearest friend before her, Jade.

And this gratitude that Mileena feels? That night, on her, Kitana and Jade's secret, treasured spot, she shows it in the grandest and most intimate fashion possible and the two women adore every last second of it, crying out their delight well into the night.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Well...I think this is one of the best MK stories written so far! Better yet, our first co-op for this franchise~

 **Major Mikey chuckles as he pets Yuri-chan** Heh, easy, Yuri-chan. Easy, Li'l Lily. Let's not let that ego go to our heads~

But yes, you and I had never written a story together for "Mortal Kombat", and now we have, and it was a wonderful time for both of us~

 **Yuri-chan:** Mm-hmm. Though, to be honest...I rarely do MK stories, so...I needed a bit of help by co-oping with you, so I hope it's alright, Mikey

 **Major Mikey** : Oh trust me, Yuri-chan. You did wonderfully~ Hugs Yuri-chan tightly

Also, folks, if you want some more Mileena x Kitana x Jade goodness, you should know that this story is a direct sequel to my story "Morning Masquerade Kisses"~ ;3

I know, shameless plug is shameless, but it's true~ :P

 **Yuri-chan:** Yep! So, please, everyone! Give your full support by writing long, and detailed reviews~! We REALLY appreciate it if you do!

 **Major Mikey:** Yes. I absolutely second that. It's only fair, isn't it?

All of that said, thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed reading as much as Yuri-chan and I enjoyed writing this piece of threeway love for the three hottest, sexiest, most beautiful women in all of "Mortal Kombat". : 3 Mileena with a perfect, beautiful, flawless face, of course~

Seeya next story~!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
